Discussions
by MusicLuver78901
Summary: A place where we discuss about anything As long it's rated T ! Original hosting characters would be Duncan, Courtney and I, MusicLuver78901. Also a place where you can place questions for characters from my stories and for me, so submit. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone for a while. The next chapter of TMM will be coming soon so don't fret! I decided to make a Segment where the characters from my stories can chill and talk with me. It's all chill and I would update every once in a while. And if you want to be apart of the discussion, send me some questions for the characters or me and I would put them in my Segments. Now just sit back, relax and enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from their original series. But characters that are not mentioned in series such as Total Drama or Glee are mine.**

* * *

Discussion #1:Introduction

MusicLuver78901: What's up everybody! Welcome to a new segment that I decided to create! Welcome to Discussions! I am here chilling with our favorite duo, Duncan and Courtney! Here is where we talk to characters from all the stories (and from future stories to come). Here we can talk about anything (as long it's rated T)! And you the readers can send in some questions to any of the characters or me! So welcome!

Duncan: Wow, Discussions, real original name bro.

MusicLuver78901: Shut up! It's the only name I can think of at the moment!

Courtney: Duncan, don't be so rude! Sorry, MusicLuver78901, I apologise for his rudeness.

MusicLuver78901: Thanks Court and God Duncan, why are you so grumpy?

Duncan: Well let's see, you wouldn't be so happy if a production crew ruined your life!

MusicLuver78901: Huh? What do you mean?

Duncan: I mean from Total Drama! Like what the hell were they thinking! They were obviously under the influence! They hooked me up with Gwen, GWEN! That is just so wrong on so many levels! That is like making out with a sibling, so not cool or hot. And because of that, DxC and Courtney lovers are starting to hate me! Do you know how many 'I hate Duncan' stories, Segments, fan made videos etc. are out there in the Fan world?

MusicLuver78901: Actually, I haven't seen that much. Yeah sure, every once in a while I would see one, but not has much for Courtney. Christ there is a lot for you Court.

Courtney: Ugh, I know. They call me a bitch just because I am determined and don't like disorder. I mean, I do have fun but I balance out fun and work you know?

MusicLuver78901: Completely understand. Kids at school who don't know me think that I am a bitch, demanding, high maintenance, proud, prudish and scary…

Duncan: Ha! You scary! No offense dude, but you are kind of a midget…

MusicLuver78901: SHUT UP! I may be the shortest of my friend group at school but I can fight you know! My dad taught me some stuff to protect myself, my ma, sis and _Tia _taught me some tricks on what to say to jerks and in grade 7 and 8, a self defense teacher came to my school for two weeks to teach us some moves. And, I am pretty strong even though it doesn't seem like it. And I do see some truth in what they think.

Courtney: What do you mean?

MusicLuver78901: Well, truth? I am kind of a prude. I won't mind kissing or making out but no sex. What, better than opening my legs to every guy who wants me and then just being used like I am not a human being. My mother taught me to respect myself. I am not saying or judging that people who have sex my age is a whore. If they feel its love, go for it, not my business. However, I feel that sex is a very serious matter. Call me old fashion or whatnot, but I personally feel that it is for married people…but if anyone does it before or doesn't get married and still have it, that's cool, but it's not for me you know. And I think that my age group are too young to have sex and I feel like my virginity should be saved for someone special. Please don't hate me!

Courtney: I don't hate you and since you are not judging anyone, I think no one hates you. You are in the right to have your own opinion. I for one am a virgin and I completely agree with you. I believe that it is for marriage, between two people who deeply and truly love each other. And even if a couple doesn't get married and decided to have a huge commitment and act like a committed serious couple, its ok. Personally for me, I would rather wait until I get married and be totally sure that this is the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. What about you Duncan?

Duncan: Well, I have had sex before.

MusicLuver78901: You did?

Duncan: Yeah. But it was just casual and before TDI. I can honestly say for me, after it, I felt like crap so, I agree the fact it should be between two people who deeply care about each other, from my experience. However, I can really care less about the marriage thing.

MusicLuver78901: Wait, aren't you and Courtney still together?

Duncan: Well in this reality, yeah.

MusicLuver78901: So how does this work between you and her? I mean, all us three agree it should be between two people who love each other, but what about the marriage thing? And do you two love each other?

Courtney: Well, Duncan and I had a conversation about this and let me give you some advice; Always talk to your partner about intimacy. I know my advice sounds cheesy but it totally works. We discussed this and we agree not to have sex during out boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, for my beliefs. And if in the future we do get married and that we are totally sure, then we can go to that level.

Duncan: And to answer the love question. Yes, we do love each other. Don't pay attention to that damn show, we actually do. And I can live without sex for a while. I am still young and have many years ahead. I am perfectly comfortable with just making out and I am not going to pressure my girl into having it with me. I respect her wishes you know.

MusicLuver78901 and Courtney: AWWWWW! That is so cute and sweet!

Duncan: Hey! I am not sweet!

Courtney: Ok back to you MusicLuver78901. What about the proud, high maintenance and demanding part?

MusicLuver78901: Well, I tend to not have a boyfriend since I am a proud, high maintenance girl. I don't want some silly boy, I want a **man**. But I really doubt I will find a guy any time soon, especially any guys from my school. And for the demanding part, well, I feel like I am, but not so sure about that. I don't go to the fricken extreme, but when I want work done, I get it done. Work first then fun after.

Duncan: What's wrong with the guys at your school?

MusicLuver78901: Well, there are three types of categories for me in the guy world. They are my friend, my acquaintance/work partner, or my enemy.

Courtney: Do you have no options whatsoever.

MusicLuver78901: Yup. It's kind of sad.

Courtney: Well, don't worry; your time is most likely later. Wait what about the bitch part?

MusicLuver78901: Well, I can be a bitch; however I believe there are two types of bitches in the world, the bad kind and the good kind. I am considered the good type. The good kind is someone who doesn't take nonsense from anyone and is ready to defend oneself or people that person cares about when perpetrators are threatening one's safety or the safety of others, and will fight back, even if you have to be very mean for that perpetrator to back down.

Courtney: What is the bad kind?

MusicLuver78901: Someone who just loves being mean/rude to anyone and who such a total hypocrite and backstabber. I mean, sure, we all have done bad things and mistakes in our lives, but this kind of bitch is just plain horrible, even though they may seem innocent and can do no wrong *cough cough* Gwen *cough cough*.

Duncan: You still don't her?

MusicLuver78901: Well… kinda, yeah. It just seriously pisses me off how she isn't considered a bad bitch when Courtney is! Yes she is, but the good type! She is just ambitious! And yes Court, you have made your mistakes but at least you acknowledged it, not like Gwen who acts like a total dumbass bitch! And Court you always wanted the best for Duncan! And no ONE deserves to be cheated on! Actually, isn't Gwen suppose to know how it feels? However, when Heather kissed Trent it was for strategy and Heather and Gwen weren't even friends. When that happened everyone was so mad and most of the Fans world were on Gwen side, even the competitors! Then all of a sudden, Gwen, who was considered to be almost friend to Courtney, goes and kiss Duncan behind her back and most people said that Courtney deserved it! How in the hell that is right or fair! From this evidence, it just makes what Gwen did way worse! And hey, I am still pissed at you Duncan for the whole thing!

Duncan: Hey, I couldn't control this! Blame the fricken producers!

MusicLuver78901: So no, It's not like I don't like her, I **despise** her. I seriously just want to high five her to the face. Hard. With at a fist or two.

Duncan: Whoa, violent much?

MusicLuver78901: Oh please, you should not be talking juvie! You totally wanted to destroy Harold and Justin in season 2!

Duncan: Well yeah, since they were messing with my Princess!

MusicLuver78901: And yet you acted like a total dumbass in season 3…

Duncan: Hey! Blame the writers for that, not me! If it went my way, I wouldn't even be in the first episode. Neither would Courtney and we would just watch everything with the peanut gallery and just make out when we are bored.

Courtney: Duncan, that is so crude.

Duncan: Well then sweetheart, what would you do if it went your way?

Courtney: Everyone would just be competing in one season and in every season, there would be new competitors and the old competitors would just be in the total drama aftermath from time to time.

MusicLuver78901: That sounds reasonable.

Courtney: What would you have done MusicLuver78901?

MusicLuver78901: Well, if I owned the Total Drama franchise, I would of kept you two together throughout the seasons obviously and…that's just basically it.

Duncan: Wait? So it doesn't really matter to you and all you want is just Princess and I to just stay together?

MusicLuver78901: Yuppers ! Duncan: Well then…wait but would you make us have some moments.

MusicLuver78901: Yup and just for you Duncan, you guys would be totally making out ;)

Duncan: GOD DAMMIT! LIFE IS JUST NOT FAIR!

MusicLuver78901: Sadly, that statement is true.

Courtney: Oh question! You know your story Time Machine Mayhem?

MusicLuver78901: Yeah? What about it?

Courtney: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE!

MusicLuver78901: Crap lady! Ya don't have to yell into my fricken ear!

Courtney: It has been a while! Your readers need something! Why aren't you writing?

MusicLuver78901: School and shit. Hey, it ain't easy you know! I have many things going on in my life!

Courtney: Oh yeah! Like what?

MusicLuver78901: Well for one my extra curriculars! I am in an anti-homophobia alliance which we always have events for! I am in stage crew and there is always stuff going on which I need to help out for, which also count for my volunteer hours which I need to get to fricken graduate! Then I have concert choir which we always have practice for! Then I have jazz choir and we always go to formal events which last until midnight! Add in practice, dress rehearsal, getting an outfit, doing my makeup, nails and hair! Then I have my school work. I am in the honour roll, in the high marks section. I need to maintain it because Universities will look at my marks. Which means I have to study, do my homework, do projects, write reports which count a lot, study for tests, quizzes, write essays etc. I am in all academic, which means a lot of homework and if I want to do extremely well I have to do it. Now add in my social life because that's really important too…

Duncan: Whoa you can stop there.

MusicLuver78901: Yeah, and there is more…

Duncan: Damn, you have a lot on your plate. How do you manage?

MusicLuver78901: Don't know, just do. And because of this, people will have to be patient for updates. There will be times I can update really quickly and there will be times I won't be able to.

Courtney: But you are doing this right now? Why aren't you writing it now?

MusicLuver78901: I was about to, but I wasn't really feeling it but don't worry, after this, I will continue writing/editing it. It will be updated soon! I just haven't been able to for the last few weeks cause of everything is going on. My schedule was packed and there will be more things going on.

Duncan: That's understandable. And plus, you don't want you writing to be crappy cause you are on a rush write. Better to wait for a really good chapter then receive fast updates with shitty chapters.

MusicLuver78901: Thank you for understanding. I think I should end this segment now and write the chapter.

Courtney: Good idea.

MusicLuver78901: Well readers it is time to go, but don't worry! There will be more discussions to come from time to time! Now you can be a part of the discussion by asking questions! You can always PM me your questions anytime and I would be sure they will be mentioned in the next discussion. If you don't have a FanFiction account and you still want to ask a question for any of the characters in my stories, you can always ask your question if you review. Thank you and until next time on Discussions!

Duncan: REVIEW IF YOU WANT COURTNEY AND I TO HAVE A MAKE OUT SESSION AND FOR PUCK AND RACHEL TO BE ON THE NEXT DISCUSSION!

Courtney: DUNCAN! You can't make rash promises like that! And Puck and Rachel are not even informed on this.

Duncan: Chill Princess, you know how Rachel is. She would LOVE to be a part of this and Puck is so whipped, he would totally be down being here!

MusicLuver78901: Wow Duncan wow. But fine, we will go with Duncan promise. Review of you want Puckleberry to be in the next segment with us. Later Everyone!

_ -Carmen Courtney Cortes-Rivera, Duncan Ricardo DiCaprizzo Moreau and MusicLuver78901_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, first of all, so sorry for not updating for a long time! I had summatives and exams to do but finally today I have finished my last exam! YAY! Don't worry, I will write the next chapter for TMM soon! So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Discussion #2: A mini co-host, a prima-donna, Puckleberry, Reviews, Duncan's question, chapter 12 of TMM, and finally…SUMMERTIME BIOTCHES!

_Duncan and Courtney are in the hang out lounge, the main area of the discussions. They are on a couch making out like crazy. Duncan arms are around Courtney while her arms are around his neck. Eventually, Duncan pushes her down on the long couch, being totally oblivious in the moment._

MusicLuver78901: _walks into the lounge listening to her IPod and eating a piece of cake and humming._ Awww, come on now! Can you guys like, get a room?

_Duncan breaks away from Courtney. Duncan sits up while Courtney pants a bit._

Duncan: Well we did have a room until you came in, _rolling his eyes._

MusicLuver78901: Whatever guys, do you loving time later, it's time for segment _numero dos_!

Courtney: Huh?

MusicLuver78901: Umm, Discussions? Remember the new segment I started like…a very long time ago?

Courtney: Oh yeah! How many reviews did you get?

MusicLuver78901: Four! This is pretty awesome I must say! So here I would like to thank **Izzador, nexusXgirlX4Xlife, LocoCoco20391 and personyoudon'tknow **for awesome reviews! You guys rock my socks!

Duncan: Dude, that line is so old…and you are not even wearing socks…

MusicLuver78901: Duncan, have you ever learned to shut the hell up when necessary?

Duncan: NOPE! :D

Musicluver78901: Figures…

Courtney: So…where are Puck and Rachel? Because I thought that they would take our places for a bit since we kind of have…business to take care of…

MusicLuver78901: Such as heavily making out and basically eating each others' face off?

Duncan: Exactly! _Smirks lustfully at Courtney_

Courtney: DUNCAN! My lord, must you be so vulgar! God you are such a pig!

Duncan: Oink, oink baby _winks _

MusicLuver78901: Ok, you so don't own that line! I swear that is from 'Save by the bell'!

Duncan: Yeah so? It's still a good line! So can we go now! You promised we can since you got your reviews!

MusicLuver78901: Ugh, fine. You two can go…for now. I am going to need you guys soon though, alright! You two can go to that room and do your business. However make sure you don't ruin the sheets, the bed or the room; my ma would be pissed if you do!

_Duncan and Courtney smiled and hold hands and went into a non-vacant room to make out. Courtney entered the room, Duncan following behind. Before shutting the door, Duncan put a sign on the handle of the door saying "Do not disturb 'fun' times. If so, get ready for an ass kicking!"_

MusicLuver78901: Uh…ok then. _Sits down on the main seat, sets plate of cake down on the table in the middle of the seats,_ Since my two other hosts are 'busy', I will like to introduce to you guys a fan made character who will join us. She is a character owned by** nexusXgirlX4Xlife** and will be our mini co-host in these segments. She is 18 years old, 5 "9", is half Irish and half Mexican, and a comic fan! Please meet Ellana Deitris Conrad!

_Ellana walks into the room with s cool composed smile. She is wearing black skinny jeans, with a tight flash t-shirt and black converses. She has the same skin tone as Duncan, same eye size as Courtney's but is green, same body built as Bridgette, she has black hair that goes onto the middle of her back and has red highlights. She sits down on the couch beside MusicLuver78901._

MusicLuver78901: Hey Ellana, welcome to the team!

Ellana: Thanks! It's nice to meet you MusicLuver78901! Friends call me Elle so you can call me that if you want…

MusicLuver78901: Yeah sure! You seem like a cool person anyways and it would be fun to have another host here.

Elle: Thanks! So who is going to be here today?

MusicLuver78901: Well, on the last segment, we said thatPuck and Rachel from Glee are going to be here, and I just got a text from Rachel that they will be arriving soon.

Elle: Yeah sure, that's great…_fidgets a bit_

MusicLuver78901: Hey, are you ok?

Elle: yeah…sure…

MusicLuver78901: Ah, I get it, you're nervous.

Elle: Well…yeah. I am a bit nervous. I just don't want to mess up.

MusicLuver78901: Hey it's cool. We all get nervous at times but don't worry, just be you and chill. This is a laid back job and does not really require much. As long you are not a total jerk, you keep the job.

Elle: Cool, so to be sure, we are just hosting and talking to famous people about random stuff and reviewers ask questions and one of us has to answer them?

MusicLuver78901: Yup this is how it works here. Really laid back.

Elle: Cool. Hey Can I ask question?

MusicLuver78901: Sure what?

Elle: Is it true that Chris McClain wants to be a star in one of your projects or future projects on the way? Because I am hearing these rumours that he just sounding desperate

MusicLuver78901: Ugh, yes. He sends me messages saying that he wants a big role in my story when I specifically told him it won't work out for this story

Elle: Wait, for what story

MusicLuver7891: My story, 'Time Machine Mayhem', my biggest project now. He wants to have a permanent part in my story! Hah! The most he will get in that story is a mentioning!

Elle: Why does he want to be a part of that project so bad?

MusicLuver78901: Since TMM is being a success for me since it is my first huge story, he wants to be a part of it for fame and future ratings for Total Drama.

Elle: is that the reason you are not letting him to be a part of this story?

MusicLuver78901: Yeah apparently he does not work well with others and always have to be the centre of attention. And really, I am not really finding place for him to be a major role in this story. I might find him a place as a major role in future projects to come but for TMM, I don't think so. _Ding Dong!_ Oh! Puck and Rachel are here!

_Phone rings. MusicLuver78901 picks up the phone._

MusicLuver78901: Hello?

Security: _Miss, a Noah Puckerman and a Rachel Berry are here for the segment of Discussions?_

MusicLuver78901: yes Brock, they are here for the segment. Send them up.

Brock: _Right away Miss._

_Hangs up._

Elle: Who is Brock?

MusicLuver78901: My head security guy. What? I might need some security.

Elle: Ok, so we are just talking with them?

MusicLuver78901: yup.

Elle: Alright, now before they come up, is there anything I need to know? Anything special about them and what to avoid saying?

MusicLuver78901: Well Puck and Rachel are dating each other so they are both off limits in the single zone; uh… do not call Puck by his first name 'Noah', only Rachel, his ma and his little sister can call him that. Do not say anything bad about Broadway, Rachel is aspiring to be a Broadway actress and loves the art of musicals and so do I. And yeah…I guess that is all you need to know. Just be yourself, they will love you.

Elle: Ok, I think I am ready.

MusicLuver78901: Just relax. Now let's introduce one of our favorite badasses and our favorite future Barbara Streisand….PUCK AND RACHEL!

_Puck and Rachel enter the room smiling and holding each other's hand. They then shook heads with Elle and MusicLuver78901. They then sat down on the couch across from MusicLuver78901._

MusicLuver78901: Awesome! Welcome Puck and Rachel to our segment! Glad you guys are here.

Rachel: Well we are happy and honoured to be here.

Puck: Ditto.

MusicLuevr78901: So how are you guys?

Puck: We're good. We are happy and preparing ourselves for our futures which is going to New York

MusicLuver78901: Yeah, so what do you guys think about what happened in Glee this season? Like apparently you Rachel choked on your audition and Puck you fail Geo so you can't graduate…pretty crazy stuff huh? And by the way, that pissed me off…

Puck: Ok, in that reality that happened but not in this reality!

Rachel: In this reality, Noah and I are together, Lauren is just a friend to the group who is currently dating a wrestler, and there is no way I choked and Noah failed, since we are both planning to go to New York.

Elle: Wait a minute question, how old are you two right now in this moment?

Puck: Well like my buddy Duncan, I am 18 and Rachel is currently 17 like Rachel.

Elle: What I am so confused!

MusicLuver78901: What are you confused about?

Elle: Well aren't Duncan and Courtney not supposed to be together right now? Technically speaking?

MusicLuver78901: Ok, Duncan and Courtney got back together in November, in this reality right?

Rachel: Yes.

MusicLuver78901: And Puck, your birthday is on the 17th of March, Duncan's birthday is on January 5th right, Rachel's birthday is on the 20th of August and Courtney's birthday is on the 24th of June?

Puck: Yeah.

MusicLuver78901: So you see Elle, everything is on the right time, Duncan and Courtney weren't together before November, before that they decided to be friends, you get it now?

Elle: Ok, now I understand.

MusicLuver78901: So anyways, HAPPY SUMMER VACATION PEOPLE!

Elle: Oh my God! Finally it is here!

MusicLuver78901: Oh yes I know! I did my last exam this morning

Rachel: What was your last exam?

MusicLuver78901: It was Spanish and it was easy shit, thank goodness.

Rachel: How many exams did you have this school year?

MusicLuver78901: Ugh…six exams. First I had to do an English essay, live in examination which lasted for an hour and a half. The next day I had a Science Exam, then after that a Math exam, then History, the French and lastly Spanish.

Puck: Shit that is a lot of exams? Isn't your school semestered?

MusicLuver78901: Sad it is non-semester which sucks.

Elle: But hey, at least you are done with grade 10, going to start grade 11 and that you are in SUMMER VACATION!

MusicLuver78901: Hell yeah! This summer is going to be awesome! Hey aren't you two going to New York in September?

Rachel: Yeah despite what the show says, in this reality I got in NYADA with Kurt, Noah, Santana and Brittany is going to NYU, oh and Blaine is the same age group as us and he is going to NYADA also.

MusicLuver78901: Ok good. Elle are you going to University too?

Elle: Yeah in September I am going to OCAD for the entertainment business and Art as in design.

MusicLuver78901: Cool, do basically you are going to be near me!

Elle: Awesome!

Rachel: Hey where are Duncan and Courtney?

MusicLuver78901: Oh they are busy making out in that room _pointing to the room._

Puck: Well, let's get them to stop because I haven't seen them in a while.

Rachel: Noah, the last time you saw them was 3 days ago…

Puck: Exactly, a while _heading to the door with the warning._

MusicLuver78901: Ugh Puck, I think you better read the sign and not interrupt them cause I never what to see Duncan become really pissed…

Puck: _ignores and knocks on door _Yo Duncan, Court! Come on out and see your old friends!

_Groans inside the room_

Duncan: *inside the room* we are busy bro!

Puck: Come on now, get out of there already! Don't you want to see us?

Courtney: *inside the room* ok Duncan, I think we are done for now.

Duncan: *inside the room, whining* but Princess…

Courtney: *inside the room* Come now, we must see our friends, we'll do this after the segment, it's time to go back.

_Shuffling is heard inside the room, after a couple of seconds, Duncan opens the door, hair being limp and clothes being a but disordered, same with Courtney, however, Duncan has a ticked off face._

Duncan: You suck bro…_glaring at Puck._

Puck: Now is that what you want to say to your juvie buddy?

Courtney: _stands beside Duncan and went over to hug Puck, _Hey Puck.

Puck: Hey Court.

Courtney: _Parts away from her friend,goes hug and sits on the couch while Duncan and Puck do the same._

MusicLuver78901: So since we are all here, let's talk about reviewers' comments! Ok, so Izzador in her review talked about how she also agreed with me last segment and hates Gwen. Izzador, your review made me have a tickle.

Puck: Damn…you hate her guts huh? _Smirks_

MusicLuver78901: Uh yeah. I swear if things don't change I might have to give up watching the show.

Courtney: _gasps _You don't mean that!

MusicLuver78901: Sadly, I kind of do, but that's for another time to talk about. So thanks again Izzador! And it seems here Duncan you have a question from a reviewer!

Duncan: Cool! What did the reviewer asked?

MusicLuver78901: Ok, LocoCoco20391 asked 'In the show universe, why did you cheat on Courtney? Did you ever care about her? Were you just pretending? I always thought you cared but after that one episode well…'

Duncan: Ok then. Pretty hard question to open up too, but I will say the absolute truth. LocoCoco20391, to tell you the truth, I did not really put in much thought that I was cheating on Courtney. At first our relationship was fine, however, I guess you can say I was becoming too much of a coward. How so? In many occasions, lots of guys that I have beef with keep on making fun of me. Saying how I was a pansy for just a chick, and that made me upset. I realised that my reputation being the tough guy was being at stake, so me not thinking, I started to draw away from Courtney which is a factor of our problems. I then realise that I am in love with Courtney and I was scared of the fact. I was scared that she wouldn't feel the same way so I decided that I should just break off with her. That is part of the reason I broke up with her. I know it seems cowardly but that is the truth. You will understand more my reason in the future. And did I care for her? Of course I did and still do. I cheated on her because I thought she could do so much better, so by being the bad guy, I thought she could wake up and see she deserves more, which is also another factor how the issue. And I never pretended my loving moments for her however I have pretended to hate her during TDWT. I always did care for her but I pretended not to care so she can move on for better things. I did it for her. Also, it seems easier to be with Gwen, since Courtney and I seem so different. But the fact is, Courtney and I are more alike than we or the viewing world think. Sure we don't have the same style but most of our beliefs are the same. If you really pay attention, you can really see that we do have in common.

MusicLuver78901: _cries a bit _that is so beautiful!

Puck: it's good you said the truth man.

Rachel and Elle: Awwww Duncan!

Courtney: That is so sweet Duncan! I am glad you are being honest! _Kisses Duncan hard in the lips for a couple of seconds._

Duncan: _Has a love daze on his face_ Well, no problemo Princess…

MusicLuver78901: Ok, we have another reviewer we have to answer and that is personyoudon'tknow. She asked if this segment could talk about what Duncan and Courtney would do for each other for Valentine's Day. So, Duncan and Courtney, your response?

Duncan: Well, isn't Valentine's day kind of far from now? So, wouldn't it not make sense if we talk about that?

Courtney: But of course we will discuss that when it is time for that holiday season.

MusicLuver78901: Ok, I take that you guys have read my last chapter of TMM?

Rachel: Yes we have, and just for the record, love your story.

MusicLjuver78901: Why thank you Rachel, I am will so be watching your first Broadway role! Anyways…so what did you guys think!

Elle: I thought it was pretty good, like the creepy mysterious side into it. It just makes readers beg for more!

Puck: The dream part kind of creeped me out but I thought it was a good part of the chapter.

Rachel: I thought it was a very intriguing chapter and you did an excellent job with the suspension aspect.

Duncan: Creepy shit in the end, kind of scared the fuck out me to be honest but either way, it was a decent chapter.

Courtney: Like everyone stated creepy, but I still loved. At least you put a warning in the beginning.

Elle: But I have a question...who is Anastasia's mom and who is Jorge?

MusicLuver78901: tut tut tut...nuh uh, I am not giving it away! You will just have to find out in the future!

Rachel: Overall MusicLuver78901: It was a good chapter!

MusicLuver78901: Well thanks for telling what you guys think. However, what do you think I can improve on?

Courtney: I think you should just write more in a chapter, a bit more description of the situation. Other than that, you have a good plot, just expand it a bit.

MusicLuver78901: Awesome to know. And I do hope reviewers do tell me what I can improve on or even tell me some ideas I can work with. So to reviewers if you have a prompt or an idea and if you want me to write it, just PM me or just review. Ok it is almost time to go but before I leave, I have to say…..WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMERTIME! IT'S OUR VACATION!

Puck: Oh God…you did not just quoted High School Musical 2…

MusicLuver78901: Oh yes I did! Last year, for my last exam, I joined in with people the beginning song of High School Musical 2! Don't like the movie series thingy but it was fun to sing along! So what are everyone's plans for summer?

Duncan: Well Courtney, the Total Drama gang and I are just going to chill. Whatever comes up, we'll just go along with it.

Puck: Well Rachel and I are going to New York for a week, then we'll come back home and just chill.

Elle: Just doing whatever. Though in July I am going to Mexico to visit some family for like 2 weeks.

Rachel: What about you MusicLuver78901?

MusicLuver78901: Well for the next week, I am just going to chill with friends cause for the most part of the summer I will be travelling to Central America to visit some family and just to chill! I am so excited!

Elle: When are you leaving?

MusicLuver78901: Not sure yet but Elle, I will tell you when I leave so we can take a flight together to United states since we will have to do the plane exchange.

Elle: Cool, just tell me soon.

MusicLuver78901: Well I guess that is all for now! Thank you Puck and Rachel for coming to this segment. We hope to have you two back soon!

Puck: Will do.

MusicLuver78901: So remember readers, please review and you can also send in a question for any of us in this segment and please feel free to send in topics that you would like us to discuss! And don't worry, I will write the next chapter for TMM soon!

Courtney, Rachel and Elle: Bye!

Duncan and Puck: Later!

MusicLuver78901: Adios Amigos and have a happy and safe summer! Until Next time on Discussions!

-_Carmen Courtney Cortes-Rivera, Duncan Ricardo __DiCaprizzo Moreau, Rachel Barbara Berry, Noah Elijah Puckerman, Ellana Deitris Conrad and MusicLuver78901._


	3. Chapter 3

Mini-Discussion #1: Response back to last reviewers and Review that made me laugh (happily) which thus inspired an idea for next segment!

_MusicLuver78901, Duncan and Courtney are in the lounge area. Duncan and Courtney have confused looks on their faces while MusicLuver78901is drinking her cup of coffee._

Duncan: Hey, why are you doing a segment now? Aren't you supposed to be working on the next chapter for TMM?

MusicLuver78901: Yeah, however, I just want to do this mini-discussion to answer some reviews and talk about a review that gave me an idea for the next segment; however, I want to talk to you two and the readers about it first.

Courtney: But where is Elle?

MusicLuver78901: she is at this summer comic-con thing for the day, but I will ask her the general question to her later. But before that, I will like to just answer some reviews. This will be quick, is that cool?

Duncan: Yeah whatever, let's just get started, Courtney and I have places to go with people.

MusicLuver78901: That's cool, cause after this, I got to continue writing the next chapter for TMM. Ok so this is from **TotalDramaKingdomHearts**, oh by the way cool username! Ok, he or she reviewed "_This is interesting so far. I'll keep my eye on this. As for a topic, how about the story Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa that just announced its winner today? I'm sure the author will be up for it?"_ Firstly, thank you for your review and I am glad you are interested. For your topic, sadly, I have not read that story…Oh I feel so ashamed of myself! But don't worry, I will read the story and in a segment we will discuss about this. Did any of you guys read this story?

Duncan: No, but it kind of seems interesting. I might give it a read. Did you Courtney

Courtney: No, but I want to read it so badly! I heard it is a really good read and this story has over 400 reviews! So this story does give promise for a good read.

MusicLuver78901: Wow, seriously! Ok, now I have to read this! So thank you **TotalDramaKingdomHearts **for introducing this story to me! I will get into that loop. Ok next review is **personyoudon'tknow**. She reviewed "_Ok if I can't about Valentine's day yet can I ask how Duncan's and Courtney last date went?_" Alright, again firstly, thanks for the review and secondly, Duncan, Courtney, want to answer this question?

Courtney: Oh sure, well, Duncan and I went to this amazing Italian restaurant which was so sophisticated…

MusicLuver78901: Oh…very classy! Good job Duncan!

Courtney: Yes, so anyways, everything was going fine until our waiter started flirting with me and eventually gave me his number when he brought us our food. Then Duncan, being the dumbest jackass that he is, he punched the waiter in the face!

Duncan: HEY! That douche bag was fucking crossing the line! I only snapped when he decided to graze his nasty grimy fingers up and down your back and started to go blow your ear a bit! I had to put him in his fucking place!

Courtney: Yeah but because of your barbarian tendencies, we both got banned from that restaurant! They had amazing food there and it was just so grand! But then because a waiter was flirting with me, you decided to act like a Neanderthal and go all caveman and barbaric in the restaurant! I wasn't even flirting back!

Duncan: I was not mad at you! It was him who doesn't know about fucking space!

MusicLuver78901: Smooth move juvie, smooth move…

Duncan: Shut up! You know that I am right about this!

MusicLuver78901: Well yeah, I agree the waiter is a total dumbshit to act so unprofessionally and just plain moronic, but you didn't have to resort to violence like that. But then again, your decision can be seen in both ways. On one hand, your decision was completely negative and absolutely absurd. On the other hand, you kind of have the right to be pretty pissed some prick was trying to get the moves on your girl.

Courtney: Well….I guess you do have a point.

MusicLuver78901: Yup I know I do. Ok, next review is from **kutiekat44**. Now this review is relevant to an idea I have for the next segment. So she reviewed "_I like the second one better than the first one because the first one sounds like the birds and the bees talk you have with your parents and in health class"._ Ok firstly, thanks for your review, I also like the second segment too, secondly, your review made me laugh a bit cause it made me have some memories and thirdly, thanks to your review, I have an idea I would like to propose.

Duncan: What's the idea? It's not going to be stupid right?

MusicLuver78901: Well depends how you see it. Ok so here is my idea. How about for the next segment, the topic would be funny health class stories and the dreadful 'talk' with our parents!

Courtney: Wait, so like, all of us here show our embarrassing/funny stories regarding health class?

MusicLuver78901: Yeah! I bet everyone who is reading this and who is here has one really funny health class story or the birds and the bees talk with the rents! I know I do!

Courtney: Alright, how are you going to accomplish this?

MusicLuver78901: Well firstly, the decision will be up to the readers. So here is the whole entire idea. For next the next segment, if you guys want, can be about mortifying, embarrassing and funny health class stories or about the 'talk'. So we, the crew will tell you guys our stories and if you guys want and are very comfortable, you guys can PM me or review me your own experiences and we will share them for the next segment! Now, if you guys want this, please review and tell me! And if you guys really don't want the next segment to be all about this topic, than that's cool, we can do something else. So what do you two think?

Duncan: Seems like an ok idea. Hmmm….bah, what the hey, I am for it. What about you Princess?

Courtney: Well…I don't know…

Duncan: Come on…it's all for fun.

MusicLuver78901: And no one is going to judge you Court. Well they can't rightfully judge against you since everyone went through or is going through that awkward stage. So…you're in?

Courtney: Well…ok, sure I am in unless the readers agree.

MusicLuver78901: Alright then. So now up to you guys (the readers). Now tell me yay or nay for this idea and if you feel comfortable, then send me one your stories regarding this topic. The more I get, the longer the segment will be and the more enjoyable it is going to be. And if you guys are not for this idea, we can do something else. Sounds fair?

Duncan: Sounds good to me.

Courtney: Same here.

MusicLuver78901: Ok, well I go to go, see you guys next time! Later!

_-Carmen Courtney Cortes-Rivera, Duncan Ricardo DiCaprizzo Moreau and MusicLuver78901_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recording of Discussion #3 and mini-discussion #2:  
**

**MusicLuver78901: HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Duncan: Wow, aren't you very late to update this!**

**MusicLuver78901: Stuff it Duncan, i was busy with shit!**

**Courtney: Ok you two, let's not start fighting again like this morning...**

**Duncan: Hey, the bitch took my pancake!**

**MusicLuver78901: OMG for the billionth time, that pancake was mine you fatty!**

**Elle: Wow, you two will never stop fighting over that pancake!**

**Duncan: Because it was mine!**

**MusicLuver78901: It was mine dumbass!**

**Courtney: Ok, enough! MusicLuver78901, aren't you suppose to start this now!**

**MusicLuver78901: Yes, so anyways everyone, we were supposed to be live on Halloween but due to some technical difficulties; because some connections were not as strong due to Sandy, we couldn't. Thankfully, the segment was recorded so now all of you can read/watch it now! So without further a due, I give you Discussion #3!**

* * *

Discussion #3: The awkward and scary 'health class/birds and the bees talk with the rents' stories and sort of getting off topic, the last day of October aka Halloween!

_On the 31__st__ of October, MusicLuver78901, Courtney and Elle are in their pyjamas, in a circle, just chilling and eating snacks in the living room, having girl time…_

Elle: So I said "Bitch, don't you even start with me! Don't you even start saying that The Dark Knight Rises was a mediocre film!"

Courtney: Wow, even though I am not really a comic book fan, I thought the movie was really well done…

MusicLuver78901: Wait; did she know that you were a DC comics fan?

Elle: Yeah and she even dared to insult Batman! Batman is such a Badass and everyone knows that!

Courtney: Wow, is she seriously asking for a death wish, saying that to you? And for her saying that in front of many hardcore Batman fans!?

Elle: Yeah, she was a dumbass…

MusicLuver78901: Sorry, this might be out of topic, well, not really, but I really need to see The Dark Knight Rises…

Elle: It was amazing! So worth the wait!

Courtney: It had a really good plot line, and the effects were really well done.

MusicLuver78901: Yeah I heard from my friends that it was amazing. I couldn't see it sadly since I was down south in Latin America…

Courtney: Yeah, but at least you get to travel.

MusicLuver78901: true, true…

_Andie (Courtney's sister) and Santana (glee) enter the living room with some bowls of party mix and gummy bears; they are also in their pyjamas._

Andie: So what did we miss?

Courtney: Oh Elle was just telling us a story on how she met a girl who dissed Batman.

Andie: Wait she dissed Batman in front of _you_? Is this girl still alive?

Elle: Yeah, I was about to attack her but then a couple of friends stopped me.

MusicLuver78901: So what's up Santana? I didn't know that you were joining us in our girl sleepover?

Santana: Yeah I had nothing planned for the day or night so Court invited me.

Andie: Wait weren't you supposed to be going to a clubbing with Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina on Halloween while wearing slutty costumes?

Santana: Yeah but then Britt had to go to this family Halloween party, Cedes decided to be a good girl and visited her grandma for the day, Quinn just had to get sick from the stupid autumn weather and Tina ditched me to do some macking with Mike…god damn it my friends suck…Court, don't you want to go clubbing?

Courtney: Not really up for it, sorry San.

Elle: Why don't you go with Rachel?

Santana: Because she and Puckerman are having dinner with her parents and his mom and sister. I swear Puck's mom is getting ready for their wedding…

Andie: Well Mrs. Puckerman really does want Rach to be her daughter-in-law and give her grandbabies.

MusicLuver78901: Whoa, whoa, whoa! They are still pretty young to have kids…

Santana: Do you think Mama Puckerman cares? She adores Rachel and totally wants her and Puck to stay together. One time, Ben Israel's (**glee character**) mom was apparently talking about to another lady how Rachel would make a fine wife for her _precious _little boy. Well, Mama Puckerman was behind her when she said that and she went bizerk! They totally started to have a huge argument outside of the Temple, making a huge scene about who is a better match for Rachel. Oh and you know what the funny thing was? They were only 10!

MusicLuver78901: Wow…that's kind of awkward…

Courtney: Oh yeah I remember that! After they had their service and everyone was piling out, I was walking by with my mom. I went to talk to Rachel and Puck when that scene happened. Everyone heard everything! You should have seen Rachel dads' faces! And the look on Puck and Rachel faces!? It was totally priceless!

Elle: Wow…and I thought my family was crazy…

Andie: Oh my God! Only Mama Puckerman! Such a badass! Who won that argument?

Courtney: Well they were about to attack each other before Rabbi Goldstein broke them apart. I would say if they did attack each other and weren't pulled apart…Mrs. Puckerman would have won. But all in all it was really entertaining

MusicLuver78901: Wow, how awkward. Talking who you want to be your daughter-in-law and who will become a son-in-law? And before they hit puberty!? AWKWARD! If I were them, I would have been mortified!

Courtney: Oh yeah, they were!

_Duncan and Gabe (Duncan's brother) comes in the room. Duncan is wearing shorts and a wife beater while Gabe is just wearing shorts and a t-shirt._

Courtney: DUNCAN!? What are you doing here! This is GIRLS' NIGHT!

Santana: Yeah fish head scram!

Duncan: Nice to see you too Satan. We were bored so we decided to crash. Hope you don't mind_._

MusicLuver78901: Well actually-

Duncan: Thanks _sit down on the couch and eat a handful of party mix._

Gabe: Hey Andie _starts trying to flirt with her._

Andie: Dude, for the billionth time, I am not going out with you!

Gabe: Why not!?

Andie: You're just not my type…you seem too douchy for my taste.

Gabe: I am not douchy!

MusicLuver78901: No offense bro, but you kind of are…and also a bit of a manwhore…

Gabe: WHAT THE HELL!? NO I'M NOT!

Courtney: Yeah, he's right, Duncan and Puck definitely beats him in that contest.

Duncan: Hey! I'm telling Puck that!

Santana: He won't care; he will take that as a compliment in a way.

Duncan: And I am not a manwhore!

Everyone: HA! YEAH YOU ARE!

Duncan: WHAT! HOW!?

MusicLuver78901: Duncan, season one of TDI, in the beginning you were totally trying to get with Heather. After Courtney left, the episode with the bunch of disgustingness challenge, totally winked at Lindsey…

Duncan: Ok for the Heather thing, I was single and I did not fully known Courtney yet to even like her…

Gabe: Liar.

Duncan: Ok, how am I lying dipshit!?

Gabe: Because you told me when you first saw Courtney you totally wanted to tap that banging-ass body with the big tits and good ass.

Courtney: DUNCAN! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?

Santana: Court _mami, _take that as a compliment, just take it as a compliment.

MusicLuver78901: Ok to kind of proves my point. You bluntly told Gabe-

Gabe: Told Sonny, Eddie, Hugo, his buddies and I

MusicLuver78901: Ok basically told those who thinks with their little jrs, that you wanted to bang a chick regardless how she is…yup, that adds to your manwhore file.

Duncan: Oh, apparently there is more!?

MusicLuver78901: Yes, before Courtney didn't you bang other chicks with Puckerman before got his shit together and stayed with Rachel?

Duncan: _*just scowls and doesn't say anything*_

MusicLuver78901: I'll take that as a yes. And of course, the most bold event to ever happen to totally secure you manwhoreish ways…

Duncan: Really, now what did I do?

Musicluver78901: You really don't remember?

Duncan: No, enlighten me.

MusicLuver78901: Duncan…London... Confessional…Goth chick is becomes a hoe…Total Drama World Tour, ring a bell?

Duncan: For the last time…it is not my fault that the writers wrote that in the script!

MusicLuver78901: Pfft! Yeah right! You guys were so fucking with each other's eyes during Total Drama Action, while being sort of involved with other people! Which proves my damn point!

Duncan: You are really not going to let this go any time soon, aren't you?

MusicLuver78901: No I'm not. I will until the NEW writers who wrote that terrible idea fix this during season 5 and put DxC back together and make Gwen miserable and alone or just screwing someone else! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! _Thunder and lightning in the background._

Gabe: God you are such a psycho fangirl….

MusicLuver78901: Shut up! At least I am not douchy!

Gabe: God for the last time I am not douchy!

Elle: Hey, since all the co-hosts and the host is here with three guests, in a way, wanna do our next segment?

MusicLuver78901: Oh yeah! I completely forgot! Meh, what the hey, let's start it.

Andie: Wait what segment?

Santana: Yeah this is supposed to be girls' night? You know, since we are not going anywhere on Halloween?

MusicLuver78901: Yeah but since today is Halloween, we are going to be talking about something really scary…HEALTH CLASS AND THE SPECIAL TALK! _Thunder and Lightning in the background _

Duncan: Ok, what is with the thunder and lightning effect?

MusicLuver78901: _Takes out a control with a big buttons _it's my sound effect controller…it causes dramatics! God Duncan, act creative for once!

Duncan: Whatever.

MusicLuver78901: ok before we start, let's reply to the reviews on the last chapter. Alright this is a review from **kutiekat44**, and oh here she will be telling us her awkward story/stories. Ok, she reviewed "_My dad being awkward and horrible decided that he would be the one instead of my mom to give me the talk on sex and if that isn't bad enough he had a slide show with pics of every STD known to man on lady and man parts luckily that day the video on the slide show on birth wasn't working but I ended to have it to watch it later anyway in class with the most awkward health teacher even her clothes violate the dress code worst than most students". _Oh God, that is terrifying and so awkward! Thanks for being brave enough to share comments?

Andie: Oh God, that sucks a lot! And the teacher thing…that's nasty.

Elle: That is so gross having to see that and with your dad! Ouch, that gotta hurt.

Courtney: Yeah, having your dad to have the talk with you, with a full on slide show! SO AWKWARD!

Santana: Oh God, he had pics of STDs on female and male parts! That's so gross! I remember Courtney, the gang and I had to see it in our health class in grade 7…and it was co-ed!

Gabe: Ok that is really disturbing but I have a question…was the teacher a hot MILF or was she some fugly old lady trying to be young?

Courtney: Ok that question was so not necessary!

Santana, Andie, Elle, Duncan, Gabe and MusicLuver78901: Actually it is.

Courtney: Oh really? Then explain to me why was that question necessary?

Duncan: Well it's already awkward enough to talk about this and learn about it with your classmates, but to have a teacher wearing revealing clothing and dresses way worse than the kids in your school! That's really awkward. And if the teacher was _too old _to wear stuff like that, then that's plain disgusting! Fuck, I would have been scarred!

MusicLuver78901: Oh yeah like the time on TDA when chef made you watch the miracle of childbirth!

Duncan: OH GOD, DON'T REMIND ME! That was horrible! Man I feel sorry for you chicks! That looks really painful and nasty!

Andie: _*says teasingly* _But Punkan, it's how you came from…

Duncan: Oh God that was disgusting!

MusicLuver78901: Duncan, stop being such a wuss. Was that your first time watching childbirth?

Duncan: Uh YES! I missed that health class when my class saw the movie on it, I was sick.

Andie: Wait, so you are saying that you first saw a movie on childbirth when you were 16?

Duncan: Yeah, wait is that too old apparently?

Courtney: Honey do you want my opinion? Yeah it kind of is.

Duncan: Ok so how old were all of you when you saw a movie on childbirth?

Santana, Courtney and Andie: 12.

Gabe: Health class in grade 9 bro.

Elle: 11.

MusicLuver78901: 9.

_Everyone looks at MusicLuver78901 with shock._

Gabe: Wait you were 9 years old when you first saw a movie on childbirth?

MusicLuver78901: yeah is that a problem?

Elle: Did you see it in health class…wait first question, when was your first health class and secondly, where did you saw the movie?

MusicLuver78901: Well firstly, it was in grade 4 when I first had my health class because the teachers thought it would be a great idea to talk about puberty to a bunch of innocent 9 year olds, basically scarring us. And secondly, it was a dare. My mom, aunt and sis and I went to our local science centre. We went to the human body section to learn something. My sister went to that same science centre a week before and her teachers made her watch the childbirth movie. So my sister told me that she would buy me something for lunch if I went inside the room where they show how the fetus grows inside a woman then at 9 months, coming out. I accepted and won the challenge.

Duncan: Weren't you scarred!?

MusicLuver78901: At first I was scared but then actually watching it, it wasn't so bad. I thought it would have been gorier but it actually looked natural. I was perfectly fine afterwards and I learned a lot. Thanks to that video, during health class, I was a step ahead. So in the end it benefitted me.

Santana: Wow, you brave chica. When I was 12 and I saw it, I swore to myself I would never have kids.

MusicLuver78901: Yay! I am not the only one here who doesn't want to have kids! High Five! *_High fives with Santana.*_

Elle: Wow that takes a lot of guts!

MusicLuver78901: Thanks! Ok now on to our next review. This is from **personyoudon'tknow. **She said "_oooh ooooh ooooooooooh I want to hear Duncan getting the birds and bees talk XD I think that might be funny! And Courtney too. Are we going to hear yours MusicLuver78901? _Thank you for your review and you are definitely going to hear mine soon. Duncan, would you like to start us off?

Duncan: Well, let me see now…Ahh the talk with my dad and mom. Ok, well I was around 9 years old when I had mine.

Elle: Ohhhh! What happened?

Duncan: Well my parents already gave the talk to my brothers before me, so it was pretty easy my dad just bluntly said "Listen here boy, this is how sex and baby making works. You know that little goo goo you had all your life? Well that is a man's tool which you use when you are an adult. A man has this tool while a woman has a hole, instead of a tool. The tool goes into the hole and eventually shoots out little white tadpoles. Now inside the woman's hole, there is an egg-and now it's not a mutated dinosaur/chicken egg, it's a human egg. Now all the tadpoles are racing to the egg because only one can survive, eventually the one that is going to be conceived, to make the baby. The first one there wins. Obviously, the tadpole who came to your mother egg won and eventually you came out of it, so congrats son, you are a winner already".

_Everyone has shock looks on their faces._

Santana: What. The. Fuck.?

MusicLuver78901: Your dad actually told you that!?

Duncan: Yup and after that I got the picture and understood how it works. It was really not that bad with my parents. Except my ma got really pissed off when my dad bluntly said that. Yeah, old man got the couch for over a week. Haha, what a sucker.

Elle: Oh my God Duncan, you are so mean to your dad!

Duncan: Hey, the old man is mean to me, that's how our relationship works.

MusicLuver78901: Did your dad tell you the same thing Gabe?

Gabe: Yeah. Really though it's not that bad as one may thinks. It was basically to the point.

MusicLuver78901: Wow…just wow, anything else Duncan?

Duncan: Health class was fine, except I missed that class on childbirth which I saw later on TDA. Dude, that seriously scarred me!

MusicLuver78901: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok Court, your turn.

Courtney: Well to say to the least, it was awkward with my parents, I too was taught at the age of nine. My father couldn't bear or think that my sister Dorinda and I were growing up, the moment he opened his mouth, he just sighed and left the room. Apparently he couldn't handle it which was awkward. So instead my mother had to teach me. Since she was pregnant with Julieta at the time, she kind of used that as a mechanism on how things work. It was quite educational. Though, when my mom talked to us about menstruation, I felt sick to think about that. It was really an awkward time.

MusicLuver78901: Oh, that's not so bad.

Santana: What was really awkward though was when this kid who name was Nathan in grade 7 was giving these creepy look at girls after health class and starts whispering to other girls ears "you wanna see my tool" in a low voice…so fucking creepy!

Courtney: Oh I remember that! And remember how Lewis, a kid in grade 8 recently new in the school, never had sexual education where he went and when he had sex-ed, he couldn't look at girls for weeks!

Duncan and Gabe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA! WHAT A LOSER!

Andie: Hey give the kid a break. At least he saw the miracle of life video before you Punkan!

Duncan: Well at least I got some before you Andrea!

_Everyone minus MusicLuver78901 gape._

Duncan: Wait of fuck! Guys again this is not new.

Courtney: We know it's not new, but the way you said is so casually does not help your case against how you are not a manwhore.

Musicluver78901: Which you also just proved my point. So any more stories Courtney? Or Elle, Santana and Andie, wanna tell us some of yours?

Elle: Well, given how my parents left to join the circus, my older cousins, my aunt and uncle gave me the talk. My uncle was calm while my aunt made a big deal out of it and my cousins were making fun of me because of my scared reactions and how I was about to throw up about the birds and the bees concept.

Andie: Wow, that sucks!

Elle: Yeah, than at school, there was this teacher, Mr. Brownie-

Duncan: Wait; there was this teacher at your school names Mr. Brownie?

Elle: Yeah, it was pretty weird. Anyways it was during middle school, so you guys know how girls are starting to develop their…assets

Andie: Or are half way through…

MusicLuver78901: Very true Andie.

Elle: Yeah well Mr. Brownie was a pretty young guy, the new gym teacher and since guys and girls in my class have the same gym period with another class, Mr. Brownie had a good view on _new, innocent girls…_

Andie: Why is this sounding like a pedophile story?

MusicLuver78901: Let me guess, Mr. Brownie was getting fantasies from the girls in your class?

Elle: Well, Mr. Brownie seemed to get uncomfortable every class. So to bluntly say, he starts having huge hard-ons in class.

Courtney minus MusicLuver78901, Santana and Andie: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

The guys, MusicLuver78901, Santana and Andie (basically everyone else): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Courtney: You guys find that funny!? THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Duncan: _*still laughing* _No that's fucking hilarious!

MusicLuver78901: _Still laughing* _Fucking funny but still pretty nasty I must say! Oh my God what a perv!

Gabe, Santana and Andie: _Continues laughing really hard and falls to the ground._

Elle: If you guys think that was disturbing, Mr. Brownie also had the hots for Miss. Calloway.

Gabe: Oh hey now, who is Ms. Calloway?

Elle: She was the new girls' gym and health teacher. She was a young thing too.

Duncan: _*smirking* _did anything interesting happen between those two?

Elle: Oh yeah, wanna hear it?

Santana: Fuck yes!

Elle: Ok it was during the health class unit. Miss. Calloway brought a diagram of a penis-

Gabe: Oh my God really!? This is getting funny!

MusicLuver78901: Wait till you hear my stories. Go ahead Elle.

Elle: Well the Miss. Calloway was discussing how it works and then who came in the room, Mr. Brownie…

Andie: Uh oh, then what happened?

Elle: Well Mr. Brownie excused for interrupting and said he needed to get a stapler, classic move. Anyways Miss. Calloway said it was fine and he entered the classroom to find the stapler. He found the stapler and then says 'so what are you guys learning about' having his pervy eyes around the classroom and at Miss. Calloway. Then a girl named Sandy, most innocent girl in the class responds saying how they are learning about the male anatomy.

Santana: Damn, what a dumb girl…

Elle: Yeah well Mr. Brownie seemed to like the answer and say 'oh so you girl are learning about that hm? Well this is really important for the future, since you girls are preparing for a certain event. One must know how to use their **assets** for this event. Isn't that right Miss. Calloway?' By the way he says that as he starts putting his hand on her ass, starting to go to her lady barrier…

Courtney: Ok, ew!

MusicLuver78901: Wow, now that is going too far! No one wants to see a show now!

Elle: Yeah, and then Miss. Calloway just answered 'mhm' while having lusty eyes in him and starts to put her hand on his ass. So they were literally fucking each other with their eyes while everyone became pretty scarred. Before anything else heated up, Mr. Brownie broke out of it and starts saying how he has to go back to his class. He excused himself but before he left he slapped her on the ass and she became flustered for the rest of class.

Duncan: Whoa now! Health teachers are getting some from each other!

Courtney: Duncan! Must you be so crude!?

Santana: Anything else between those two?

Elle: Well there was this one event which became history…

Gabe: Oh what is it!?

Elle: Basically a male and female students walked in on them when they were getting busy in the health classroom.

Courtney: Oh my God! Did that really happened!?

Elle; Yup it was my friends, Paco and Lizzy. Man were they scarred, even still today.

Duncan: LOL! It was bound to happen! So what happened to them when they got caught.

Elle: Well apparently the principal, Mr. Barkins walked by and was appalled. Oh and to make the situation worse, Mr. Barkins was Miss. Calloway's **boyfriend.**

Andie: Oh shit! We got a hoe on the loose!

Santana: BAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS DELICIOUS!

MusicLuver78901: Ok, so going to act like LSP (Lumpy space princess) now from Adventure time with Finn and Jake, but omg guys, drama bomb!

Elle: Yup and oh to make the situation worse, when all of them went to his office, decent to get ready to give them all their files back, Miss. Lilli, Mr. Barkins assistant came to the office and interrupted them to tell them something.

Duncan: Oh what is it!

Elle: Apparently a girl in my class was about to report to the school about inappropriate behaviour, messages and touching. Coincendancely she was going to report Mr. Brownie. She brought evidence and everything. She did not say earlier because he threatened the girl. When Mr. Barkins saw the evidence, he became furious and called the police. The police arrested Mr. Brownie. After a later court date, he was found guilty for that incident and apparently for other ones too. He did that to 5 other girls in school.

Andie: Whoa whoa whoa! And when was this!?

Elle: In middle school, grade 8.

Duncan: Ok now that is fucking creepy as shit!

Gabe: Holy Fuck!

Santana: Ew! What a creep!

Courtney: Now that is scary! Poor girls…

MusicLuver78901: Holy crap! What did Miss. Calloway say?

Elle: Well she ended her affair and asked Mr. Barkins to be in a relationship with her again. He refused and still fired her anyways. After that scandal we all graduated. When I went back to my middle school to do some volunteer hours in grade 10, Mr. Barkins apparently started to date Miss. Lilli. Then when I started senior year, I found out that they were engaged and were going to get married. Yup, from what I last heard, Miss. Lilli- I mean Mrs. Barkins is pregnant.

Courtney: Oh my God that's great!

MusicLuver78901: Damn, congrats for the two of them. So Santana, do you got any stories?

Santana: Well I got the talk from my parents and from my grandma. With my parents it was calm and totally fine. With my grandma she just said "_Santana, _if you get pregnant in high school, I swear to God I will throw this chair on your head".

Duncan: wow, how supportive.

Santana: yeah health class got pretty awkward, since then all the guys especially our friends start to notice shit. But after all the awkwardness, we got through it. Though when all the girls, especially my girlfriends was starting to notice guys…I started to notice girls, especially Britney.

MusicLuver78901: Oh Santana.

Santana: I didn't know what was wrong with me but apparently I was not the only one. Kurt came out in grade 9 when he told all of us how he started to notice only guys and becoming attracted to them. Blaine came out in the grade 10, which was kind of a shock. Britney came out as a bisexual in grade 11. I did not feel safe to come out during that time because I was scared about my family. So what did I do, I tried to sleep around with guys trying to get rid of these feelings but I couldn't.

Courtney: I remember that Santana.

MusicLuver78901: What do you remember out of that problem Courtney?

Courtney: I remember how Santana started sleeping around those jerks in the football and hockey teams, also all those mean guys. At the time, we all didn't understand why, we just thought that Santana was just experimenting. So what we all did was support her even though she was making a not so good decision, not only reputation wise, but health wise. It was until grade 12 when she finally came out in the world as a lesbian.

Duncan: I remember that, you were really scared.

Santana: Yeah I was. When I told my parents, they fully accepted me. But when I told my grandmother…she basically disowned me and she still doesn't want to talk to me…

MusicLuver78901: Oh Santana…_*walks to her and gives her a hug*_

Gabe: Man, that fucking sucks! Why can't she accept you!? Being gay, bi, lesbian or transgendered doesn't matter! You can fucking love whoever the fuck you want!

Courtney: Yeah, to us it doesn't matter, for most of the older generation it was considered to be a bad thing. Suddenly society saying it doesn't matter; it's hard for them to forget what they had been taught for years.

MusicLuver78901: Sadly Courtney is right. Even my parents don't get it. I literally had a debate with my mom about homosexuality, which I obviously won.

Andie: Hey do you have homosexual friends?

MusicLuver78901: yeah. One of my guy friends came out in grade 7 though we started to become friends in grade 8. In grade 9, one of my girl friends came out to me and my other friend. In grade 6, one of my other girl friends admitted to me that she was feeling attraction to boys and girls, though she was just bi-curious at the time and found out that she was straight and it was just hormones and shit since she was an early bloomer like me. Hey, Duncan I have a question, do you have other friends who are apart of LGBT community?

Duncan: Yeah, other than Kurt, Blaine, Britney and Santana, my friend Luca is gay and man was that a surprise. Stereotypically speaking he was your typical bad guy and man, many girls wanted him. But then when he came out in grade 11, we thought he was joking. Well he obviously was not.

Andie: Whoa, Luca is gay? I did not know that! Dude is your typical athlete who looks like he gets all the girls.

Duncan: yeah well he is gay. But he can still beat the shit out of people, regardless if he is gay or not.

MusicLuver78901: Hmm I want to meet him; we can invite him over for a segment.

Duncan: Yeah, I think he will be up for that.

MusicLuver78901: Ok, your turn Andie.

Andie: well for me, since my parents passed away when I was 7, Courtney, abuelita Florinda, abuela Elisa, Max, Courtney and Dorinda gave me and Marco the talk when I was 9 and he was 10. Abuela Elisa basically said not to get pregnant until I was married and they just told us stuff. It was pretty awkward and Max started to make fun of us. What a dipshit.

Courtney: Andie, max makes fun of everyone, it's his job.

Andie: true and health class was pretty uneventful until so perv tried to touch my boobs in grade 7. IO just punched him hard in face and got detention.

MusicLuver78901: Ok that is so not fair!

Andie: Oh don't worry, he got suspension for sexually harassing me and when he came back to school, Marco, since he was in grade 8 at the time made it clear to him if he came near me, he will do worse to him than a punch in the face. Ever since then, that kid stays away from like I'm wildfire. He was such a creep!

MusicLuver78901: God I bet he was…

Andie: So what are yours MusicLuver78901?

MusicLuver78901: Well, for me I just had the talk with my mom. Nothing awkward, thankfully it was a casual conversation and I just ask questions that I was curious about. I did not talk about it with my dad cause that would just be weird. There was this one time in health class, where we saw a cartoon how to the man's 'tool' moved during such the activity…I admit, it was quite disturbing…

Andie: _sarcasm _Well that sounds lovely!

MusicLuver78901: Oh yeah and then there was that one time my health made us girls put condoms on bananas and cucumbers. I was in a group with my innocent good girl friends. Today and at that time, I have two set of friends: the one's who are not innocent and get's how it works and knows shit, and the other group who were closely sheltered since conception. Anyways, after a whole discussion who in the group has to put the condom on, I in the end had to put the latex condom on the banana…God I did not like the feeling of it…it felt so gross that after I put it on I threw it across the class…still today I refuse to eat a full banana…

Duncan: *_laughing really hard*_ Oh God only you! How old were you?

MusicLuver78901: I was about 13 and it was the first time I actually held a condom…needless to say that experience was quite disturbing. And oh, in grade 5, I was starting to bloom in my adolescent form so that was awkward and hard since me and two of my other friends we growing into that quickly and people started to look at us weird.

Courtney: Santana, Andie and I know exactly how you feel! We were also early bloomers and that sucked!

MusicLuver78901: Oh I know! And one of my bullies at the time, is name was DamiAnn or Damian…whatever I don't fucking know how to write his name, one of my tormentors apparently looked at my boobs when I was running around during recess! Fuck, how I hated that kid! Thanks to him, he made me feel self-concious about myself! What a dick!

Andie: Where is he now?

MusicLuver78901: He moved to Ajax and apparently according to my friend, he is a total hottie but you know what, he can fuck himself.

Courtney: Do you ever want to see him again?

MusicLuver78901: No dude was a asshole. He started to really bully me in grade 4 making me cry on the bus.

Courtney: aw MusicLuver78901!

MusicLuver78901: yeah, but if I do see him again, I would just ignore the asshole.

Duncan: But if he tries to talk to you?

MusicLuver78901: Then I'll be a bitch to him. Don't fucking care, he was mean! I got hurt my hand in grade 4 and had to put a huge cast/wrap around it and you know what the prick said!? He said I fucking deserved it! Un-fucking-believable!

Gabe: ok, now that is not cool!

Santana: How did you hurt your hand?

MusicLuver78901: I was washing a small black board on the ground and a chair that was on a desk; you know how kids put their chair on their desks? Anyways, the stupid chair fell on my hand and cut through the area between my thumb and finger. It hurt a lot, and I had to go to the hospital to put skin glue. Yeah it sucked and than that little prick said that to me! Like what the hell!

Gabe: What a little dick!

MusicLuver78901: I know! But enough about that, I have to tell more about my health class stories. Well in grade 8, we saw a movie that promoted abstinence and let me say, the female host was really creepy. She had a creepy voice with a creepy face. She was pretty freaky. Then there was this other educational movie which contained a segment of the `condom hunter'. He was searching for veggies to put condoms on them…it was so freaking weird….

Duncan: What the hell?

MusicLuver78901: Yeah, well that's all I can think of right now so lets move on to the next comment. Now this is from **TotalDramaKindomHearts**. Ok now the review is "_Thanks for taking time to consider my suggestion__ I say yay for the idea! As for a story, my health class was always full of kids talking and joking around. This one time we were talking about illegal drugs and my teacher mentioned bath salts and everyone started talking about a guy that got his face chewed off and showed a picture around totally disgusting the teacher . It was more embarrassing for her than us!"_

Courtney: Ok, ew!

Santana: Now that is disgusting!

Elle: Ouch, that sounds painful!

Duncan, Gabe and Andie: That sounds hilariously awesome!

Courtney: Ok, what is wrong with you three!? How can you find that entertaining!?

Duncan: It's life at its most raw sexy! That is awesome!

Andie: Dude, his face must be so messed up right now!

Gabe: Hm, I wonder if that dude ever got that fixed? And what chewed it off?

MusicLuver78901: Ok, wow, **TotalDramaKindomHearts**, your health class must be really special! And wow, talk about getting off topic! How did your class talk about a guy who got his faced chewed off from bath salts? Weird but hey, weird people are cool. Ok now onto our last, reviewer, cause this is getting to long so we have to wrap it up soon. Now this is from **belle6900**. She reviewed "_I'm yay the funny health and talk topic. It would be so funny and also this isn't very embarrassing but I got really sick once and the doctor said it could be strepp or mono and when the doctor left she said 'Hannah have you been kissing anyone' and I was like 'nooooo' (because I'm 12) and she said 'Hannah are you sure?' and I was just looking at her like she was crazy because I hadn't, I'm not even aloud to date anyone until I'm 16 not that I want to date anyone I don't like anyone so I had strepp and when we left I just looked at my mom and said 'I told you so'. _That's pretty funny actually, cause when I was around 9, I went to my orthodontist since I used to have an underbite so I had to get retainers. Anyways, he said after everything, my lips will be bigger so I could kiss guys easily. He said that in front of my mother, so it was pretty awkward.

Andie: Wow, you are not allowed to date until you are 16? For Courtney, the rest of my siblings and me, we are allowed to date when we are around 14-15.

Courtney: Yeah, I had an almost boyfriend when I was 14.

Duncan: Wait, who!?

Courtney: Whoa, there Duncan, no need to get jealous now, and I will tell you later.

Santana: Well I started dating/sleeping around when I was 14.

Elle: That's pretty young don't you think?

Santana: Yeah, but Courtney and I knew this girl who started dating/sleeping around when she 12. Court, remember Crissy Milan?

Courtney: Oh, I remember her! She was called the school slut in middle school. It was pretty sad actually.

Duncan: Well to tell you all the truth, I had my first girlfriend in grade 8.

Andie: Oh who?

Duncan: This girl named Antonia. She was pretty and all but then I dumped her cause she got really annoying.

Courtney: Wow that's very nice of you _*sarcasm*_

Gabe: I had my first girlfriend/date with Marie Devrau. She was ok but then she dumped me.

Andie: Lol, why?

Gabe: Because she said and I quote 'too douchy'.

Andie: hahahaha smart girl!

Gabe: Shut up!

Elle: Well my first boyfriend was Charlie Adams. He was such a total science/comic nerd but he was so sweet! I was only 14.

Santana: Why aren't you guys together anymore? Sounds like your type of guy.

Elle: Oh, he broke up with me because I was too outgoing. He kind of had insecure issues so he didn't felt comfortable.

MusicLuver78901: Wow, that sucks!

Santana: So MusicLuver78901, do you had or have a significant other.

MusicLuver78901: At the moment I do not. I don't like anyone…in fact, I never had a boyfriend…

Andie: You're kidding!

MusicLuver78901: That I am not.

Duncan: Wait, MusicLuver78901, have you even kissed anyone? Like in truth or dare or just any guy on the lips.

MusicLuver78901: _*sigh* _ To tell you the truth…I have not.

Santana: OMG YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!? Have your parents even encouraged you to meet anyone!?

MusicLuver78901: And this adds on to one of my reasons, I am not allowed to date.

Gabe: Wait, so say if a guy asked you out on a date, like go to the movies at night and have dinner with you, you can't go!?

MusicLuver78901: Precisely. My dad also doesn't allow me to go out with just a guy. If there are guys at a party or something, parents have to be home.

Andie: Ok and how old are you?

MusicLuver78901: 16.

Andie: And when are you allowed to date?

MusicLuver78901: I don't know, maybe when I am in University, but I'll be too busy then.

Courtney: Wow, what do guys say when they ask you out?

Musicluver78901: Actually, to tell you the truth…a guy has never asked me out on a date.

Santana: WHAT!? YOU ARE TOTALLY LYING! NOT FUCKING TRUE!

MusicLuver78901: I am saying the truth 110%! No one has asked me out! Apparently to people, I am too intimidating. I am not intimidating. I don't mean to scare anyone. Guys are just not that interested in me and I can accept that.

Duncan: Ok, I'm sure a guy has liked you or interested in you before.

MusicLuver78901: Well if a guy has, he never told me.

Gabe: Well have you liked anyone recently.

MusicLuver78901: Well I liked a guy in grade 9 but then he apparently like one of my ex-friends, and she didn't like him so it was a chain. Kind of embarrassing I know…

Andie: Wow, you have like no love life.

MusicLuver78901: Yup! That's my life!

Duncan: That's kind of sad…

Courtney: Now hold on now, that's not a bad thing! Don't worry I am sure someone will want to get to know you better.

MusicLuver78901: But I seriously doubt that will happen to me anytime soon. Besides, the majority of the guys in my school as I explained in segment 1 are idiots. I will be fine, don't worry about me. Now to our last topic, bitches it's Halloween!

Duncan: Yes! The best holiday ever, sadly I didn't get to plan anything this year cause I was busy with shit. But next year, you all better watch out!

Santana: Like I said before, I was about to go clubbing but people bailed on me.

Courtney: MusicLuver78901, how are you enjoying Halloween?

MusicLuver78901: Well actually- _ding dong, _hold on a minute.

_Musicluver78901 goes to open her front door. As she opens her door, three trick-o-treaters are at the door. One girl was a princess, a boy was a frog and another boy was a pirate._

The three kids: Trick-o-treat!

MusicLuver78901: What? I did not but any decorations outside of my house, so why are you three here.

Princess: Miss, it's Halloween!

Frog boy: Yeah, you are supposed to give us candy!

Musicluver78901: Yeah, but I don't celebrate Halloween.

Pirate boy: GIVE US CANDY NOW LADY!

Duncan: *_walks up to the door and stands beside MusicLuver78901* _Look buddy, the girl does not celebrate Halloween, it's pretty obvious since she didn't put any decorations outside and there are no lights on outside her house so why don't you scram!

Princess: *_starts to tear up* _You're mean…

Courtney: _*walks up to Duncan and MusicLuver78901* _Duncan! Don't be mean to these kids, they are only 6, they don't know any better!

Frog boy: Actually they are 7 and I am 5 miss!

Courtney: Oh I'm sorry, I love your costumes!

All three of them: Thanks!

Courtney: Would you like some candy? We do have some.

MusicLuver78901: Oh that's true. What the hey, even if I don't celebrate, why not get good karma.

_MusicLuver78901 and Courtney grab some candy and put them in their trick-o-treat bags._

All three of them: Thank you!

Courtney and MusicLuver78901: You welcome.

Pirate boy: Oh by the way, *_goes and kicks Duncan on the shin hard*_

Duncan: OWWWWW! Why you little-

Pirate boy: Now I am done.

Princess: *_have loving eyes on the Pirate boy* _my hero…

_Three of them walk down the stairs back to their parents. MusicLuver78901 closes the door._

MusicLuver78901: Duncan, you don't have to be mean you know!

Duncan: Whatever.

Santana: haha, Duncan getting beaten by a 7 year old!

Duncan: Shut it Satan!

Andie: Dude, you were beaten by a 7 year old! She has every right to make fun of you!

Duncan: Whatever!

Gabe: Wait, so MusicLuver78901, you don't celebrate Halloween?

MusicLuver78901: No, I wasn't allowed to either.

Duncan: OMG YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING!

MusicLuver78901: That's not true!

Duncan: Ok then, let me ask you this, until recently, in the past as a kid, were you allowed to go to birthday parties!

MusicLuver78901: I been to one in grade 3!

Duncan: Ok then one! Have you been to a highschool party!

MusicLuver78901: I am going to my friends 16th party this Saturday!

Duncan: No I mean to a highschool party! You know like with booze and shit!?

MusicLuver78901:...

Duncan: _*smirks* _I'll take that as a no.

Musicluver78901: Shut it fish head!

Santana; Wow girl, how do you survive! Does you and your family celebrate _las dias de los santos y los muertos?_

Musicluver78901: Yeah, but we do it differently than in Mexico and other Latin American countries. In my family, we just pray for the dead in our family and remember them, that's all. Now I guess it's time to go now, so everyone stay tune for our next segment! Say good-bye everyone!

Everyone else: Bye!

Musicluver78901: thank you Gabe, Andie and Santana for being a part of this segment of Discussions! Until next time! Later!

_-Carmen Courtney Cortes-Rivera, Duncan Ricardo DiCaprizzo-Moreau, Ellana Deitris Conrad, Andrea Isabelle Cortes-Rivera, Gabriel Alexis DiCaprizzo-Moreau, Santana Maria-Guadeloupe Lopez and MusicLuver78901_

* * *

**MusicLuver78901: So there is our huge segment!**_  
_

**Courtney: hey, aren't you suppose to do your law essay now? You said it's due on Tuesday and you a math test tomorrow!**

**Duncan: God Princess, what are you, her mother?**

**Courtney: I am just reminding her and being a good friend!**

**MusicLuver78901: Yeah Duncan, shut up. Thanks for reminding me Court and which also reminds me, i am going to have to update TMM soon if I want to finish that before Christmas!**

**Elle: You should do that now!**

**MusiclUver78901: Ok then, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review and now I really go to now. Also guys, so going to advertise right now, but please, if you guys like Puck and Rachel and like something totally different, read 'Need you know' by D0ll! Such a good story and it keeps you on your toes! Actually read any stories from my favorite stories list in my profile! They are really good and so worth the read! Ok well I go to go, until next time, bye!**

_-Carmen Courtney Cortes-Rivera, Duncan Ricardo DiCaprizzo-Moreau, Ellana Deitris Conrad and MusicLuver78901_


End file.
